Transcendence
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: A chance encounter with a young girl changes Nigel's views on the world. After a few years pass, a second encounter makes more than just Nigel see something more. But it isn't all rainbows and butterflies when Jordan is held captive. PreSeason Finale.


Transcendence

-

A Crossing Jordan Fanfiction

-

Full Summary: "Within every person is the propensity for evil." "Is life definable or undefinable?" At one period of time, someone great said something great and someone remembered. When a young girl brings up a strange conversation with her mother, something incredible happens. Several years later, the girl is meeting with her mother's new boyfriend when the conversation is reintroduced. And the effect it has on the man and the people around him is astounding. But in every good their must be a bad. Because when you open Pandora's box, you get more than good.

Short Summary: A chance encounter with a young girl changes Nigel's views on the world. After a few years pass, a second encounter makes more than just Nigel see something more. But it isn't all rainbows and butterflies when Jordan is held captive in her own home... and by a man with a gun and a bomb strapped to his chest.

-

Pairing (s): Jordan/Woody; Nigel/OC; Lily/Bug

-

Written by YaSakura, a.k.a. Kyla Miller (age 15)

-

Prologue

_23:46..._

_23:45..._

_23:44..._

_She struggled with the rope, trying to free herself from her bonds. A hollow scream echoed through the apartment, causing her to jump, tightening the bonds as she did._

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" _a female voice cried from in the bedroom. She kept trying to free herself, hoping the girl was okay._

_Someone knocked and she jerked her head in the direction of the big red door._

_Jordan shivered slightly and looked into the bedroom, her eyes meeting the girl's. The girl mouthed answer._

_"Who... Who is it?" she called, trying to make her voice sound as calm as she could._

_"Jordan, it's Woody." a male voice answered. _

_"Woody... Would you get Nigel for me? Red and I are a little tied up..." Jordan said, hoping the man with the gun wasn't back yet._

_23:08..._

_23:07.._

_23:06..._

_23:05..._

_22:03..._

_22:02..._

_22:01..._

_Woody had left long before the man in the black suit came back in the apartment through the window._

_"You've been bad girls... Especially you Redane... crying for help..." the man said, his hand on his gun. Jordan swallowed back bile._

_"I'm sorry, sir." Redane whimpered as the man went into the bedroom._

_"Don't hurt her!" Jordan yelped on reflex. The man turned his colorless eyes on her._

_21:56..._

_21:55..._

_21:54..._

_21:53..._

_21:52..._

_21:51..._

_21:50..._

_21:49..._

_21:48..._

_21:47..._

_21:46..._

_21:45..._

_"You want it, don't you Jordy?" the man asked, walking over to where she was bound. He stood over her, grinning sadistically as he stared at her._

_"I know you do, Jordy..." the man said, bending down to her face._

_"_JD told me... before I killed him..." _he whispered into her ear, watching as a quick look of surprise and horror etched her face._

_"Who... Who are you?" she rasped, more scared than she'd been seconds before._

_"A ghost, my dear... A phantom, a specter, a spirit, a nightmare... Something out of a Stephen King novel..." he breathed into her ear. She shook in fear._

_21:12..._

_21:11..._

_21:10..._

_He got up and went into the bedroom, dragging the rope-bound teenager back into the room with him._

_"Why us? Why not someone else?" Red rasped as he handcuffed Jordan and the teenager together._

_"Simple... I was told not too..." he said as he untied their leg bounds and used three sets of handcuffs to cuff their legs together and to each other._

_"Why are you doing this!" Red screamed, pulling away from him._

_"Shut up!" he yelled, a syringe in his hand._

_Jordan couldn't speak, and neither it seemed, could Redane._

_The man moved his other hand up to Jordan's face, knocking her out with chloroform, doing the same to Redane seconds later._

_Meanwhile, strapped to the man's chest, was a bomb with only twenty minutes remaining._

_--_

End of Prologue

Author's Notes:

First off, if you made it this far, kudos to you.

Secondly, if you can't make sense of the summary or the prologue, just ask and I'll try to explain it.

Thirdly, (is thirdly a word?) each chapter is a day leading up to the prologue. Starting with chapter one, there are 21 chapters until the day the prologue is set. Chapter 22 is events occurring in the prologue, plus some, and chapter 23 is a continuation of that.

Fourthly, (don't think it's a word, but it should be) There is no chapter after 23. The story continues in its sequel, yet unnamed, which shall be started after the completion of Chapter 23.

Lastly, this entire fanfiction was inspired by an essay I wrote called Life - A Contradiction?. Anyone who wishes to read the essay can email me at the address in my profile.

Blankette...

Just kidding...

YaSakura...


End file.
